


Pretty Little Lady

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [8]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frontier AU, Sunset Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan arrives in Sunset Yard searching for her brother in law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Lady

Greg was out in the field when she arrived, prim and proper, a real lady riding up the road on a beautiful horse. He wondered, briefly, what she’d think of him, shirtsleeves rolled up, dusty from all the work he had been doing.

”Excuse me, sir.” Her voice sounded just as proper as her appearance, though now that she was closer he could see her eyes had a more almond shape than most of the girls around here. And her hair was a lovely shade of black. “I’m looking for John Watson, is it true he’s the doctor to the town ahead?”

Greg licked his lips as he leaned on his hoe, giving her a one over. “He’s the doctor in Sunset Yard, true enough, but he doesn’t live in town, may I ask what you’re doing looking for him?”

She gave a small, sad smile. “I’m afraid that’s something I’d prefer to speak with him about before I let others know.”

“Could you at least give me a name?”

“Joan. Joan Watson.”

Greg’s eyes widened at that and he gave a low whistle. “I’ll just run along and get him then, shall I?”


End file.
